Anything Goes Pokefemmes
by G-Force 1
Summary: It's finally done, sorry it took so long but life is as busy as ever. Ranma has his first battle however its not exactly how you'd expect it. Updates inside so please take a look and hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and Pokemon are not owned by me and will never be owned by me, except the marketed stuff that I purchase at the bookstores.

Author notes: I've looked at multiple Ranma/Pokemon crossovers, (and yes quite a few Ranma in the pokegirl universe.) For one I think the best Ranma/Pokemon universe is Hung Nguyen's "Fist of the Pikachu" and I'm sure a lot of you people out there would agree somewhat or at least acknowledge that it is one of the best out there. Another thing is I like the general idea of anthro pokemon in pokegirls however the whole tamer and sex thing is totally out of my league. So I believe in making Anthro pokemon without the whole sex thing. This is a pokemorphs/Ranma crossover fic R&R please.

Ranma Saotome was contemplating his life so far. It had been a month since the wedding fiasco and Akane seemed to get worse by the day. One time at night she had got up and hit him yelling out he was a pervert and there wasn't even a real reason to in the beginning. It was all because she had a dream. She didn't even apologize just blamed him that he was probably thinking about it anyway. He was reaching the edges of his patience especially after a recent confrontation a few minutes ago.

(Flash back)

"Damn it Akane why? I fought for you, bled for you, I even killed for you I give you my word, I even try to be nicer to you, so why don't you trust me?" Ranma yelled out.

"That's because you can't be trusted, your word is just trash, you're probably trying to act nice so you can get into my skirt." Akane said each of her words stabbed and burned like a hot knife through butter. But the next words she spoke really got to him. "Besides you're supposed to do those things for me."

"Supposed… Supposed! I fought for you when you needed me, I bled countless times rescuing you and even ended someone's life, and I'm "supposed" to do that for you!" Ranma yelled out.

"Of course." Akane stated like it was no big deal. "I'm your fiancée after all."

"Akane!" Ranma grabbing both of her shoulders in his anger both her shoulders.

"Let go of me you pervert!" Akane leg went up between Ranma's legs hard and with a mighty swing with mallet-sama she sent him once again on her personal airways.

(End flashback)

"She doesn't even think I'm worth her time. She's takes everything I do for granted. Akane what happened to you?" Ranma said.

"You can't be trusted." He heard Akane's voice echo through his head. "Your word is trash." He winced as the words repeated themselves. "You're supposed to do those things for me." He gripped his hands till his knuckles were white.

"I'm nothing but a tool to her." Ranma said. "I'm actually better off dead." He said the hopelessness in his voice spoke volumes it was a voice of someone who had finally given up. Despite his nature, Ranma Saotome had finally given up a battle, the battle of the heart.

"Ranma Saotome!" Ranma's ear's perked as he heard a familiar voice of a certain duck cursed Amazon. "Prepare yourself."

Ranma smirked it was perfect so why the hell not? 'I'll just let Mousse end my suffering.' He thought and stood up. "Over here Mousse that's a T.V antenna." Ranma said to the Hidden Weapons master on the opposite roof.

"Oh it is." Mousse said putting his glasses on. He faced Ranma and put his glasses up again. "Ranma this time I'll win Shampoo from you." Mousse yelled out.

"Bring it on Mousse." Ranma said waiting for Mousse to attack instead the Amazon male pulled out a scroll.

"I realize your skill at cheating Ranma so I'll use this scroll to wipe you from the face of this planet." Mousse began to chant the words of the scroll. However since his glasses weren't over his eyes he botched the writings on the scroll, instead of eliminating Ranma he actually created a dimensional vortex before the suction of the vortex pulled Ranma in and soon after the vortex closed and Mousse was dancing all around the roof at his victory until he slipped and landed in the Koi pond below.

Pain, it's a feeling that Ranma was very familiar with, and he was feeling a lot of it right now. He didn't know what Mousse did but whatever he had tried to do had failed because Ranma knew if he felt pain he was still alive. "Damn you Mousse you just had to go and mess up didn't you?" Ranma said.

"Are you all right young man?" Ranma looked up to see the face of an older man wearing a lab coat.

"I'm okay I guess." Ranma said sitting up.

"Well that's good because you had better get off that pikachu." The man said.

"Pikachu?" Ranma said then looked down to see a cute yellow mouse head with a red dot on each cheek glaring up at him. "What the heck?" Ranma said before he got the shock of his life. He was launched off and landed several feet away. The pikachu got to its feet and began stalking toward him sparks flying from its cheeks.

The older man threw an object at the pikachu but it dodged and glared at the scientist and sent a thunder shock at him. The professor fell to the ground twitching while Ranma lunged and scooped up the object that was thrown not noticing the way his hand glowed as he held the object he threw it at the pikachu it hit right on its forehead and sucked it in much to the surprise of Ranma. The object wobbled for a few seconds and finally stopped.

"What the heck was that?" Ranma said.

"That was a pikachu." The older man said getting up looking singed around the edges.

"What the heck's a pikachu?" Ranma asked.

"You don't know?" The man said as he picked up the object. At Ranma's nod he looked thoughtful. "You better come with me back to my lab."

After Ranma told his story the professor was quite surprised. "I see so it seems you are from an entirely different dimension from us." The professor said.

"Is there a way to get back?" Ranma asked.

"Nothing like this has ever happened before so I doubt it." The professor said. "However I'll put it by my colleagues and start research on it right away."

"Where am I anyway?" Ranma asked.

"This is my laboratory in Pallet town, my name is Professor Oak leading pokemon researcher." Professor Oak said.

"Poke whatums?" Ranma said.

"Pokemon." The Professor said. "There are many types of pokemon with different abilities and skills, for example that pikachu uses electricity as a special ability."

"Yeah it was quite shocking." Ranma said rubbing his butt.

"Indeed." Professor Oak said. "Ranma since you're here why don't you become a pokemon trainer."

"Pokemon trainer?" Ranma asked.

"Yes pokemon trainers exist to train pokemon for various purposes they help control wild pokemon and even help with daily life. The majority of trainers however train to battle each other in tests of skill of who has trained their pokemon better. The ultimate goal is to win the league and be declared the league champion." Professor Oak said.

"I ain't got anything else to do." Ranma said. "Sure why not?"

"Very well Ranma." Professor Oak walked over to his computer and typed for a few minutes then picked up a red electronic device and five red and white objects. "You're now a pokemon trainer Ranma. I give you your pokedex and pokeballs."

Ranma took the items and put them in his pocket. "Is that it?" He asked.

"No I still have to get you a starter pokemon but I'm fresh out right now and… wait a second." Professor Oak took out the pokeball from earlier. "You can use the pikachu you caught earlier as a starter."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Ranma asked remembering his first impression on the pikachu.

"It can't be helped, go ahead call it out just throw the ball." The professor handed the ball to Ranma who gulped and threw it.

The pokeball opened and the red light dumped out a figure. Ranma's gaze went down to the height of the pikachu but instead of an electric mouse he a pair of very slender legs his gaze rolled up and…" Ranma pinched his nose to prevent a nosebleed but noted the furry zig zag tail, his gaze continued upward past her… assets, to a beautiful angular face with two red dots on each cheek and a pair of furry yellow ears with brown tips sticking up from her blonde hair that flowed down to her lower back. A gorgeous pair of emerald green eyes glared at him.

"What the hell?" Ranma said, beside him the professor was struck dumb. Ranma regained movement when the girl before him squeaked as she discovered her new appearance. "Professor what happened, where's the mouse thing?"

"This is incredible." Professor Oak said. "A pokemon morphed into a human-like form. What an amazing discovery."

"Professor she's naked." Ranma said trying to avert his eyes.

"Oh yes here." The professor handed him a spare lab coat. "Put this on her."

Ranma took the lab coat and approached the morphed pokemon. "Easy there." Ranma said as the girl focused her gaze from herself to him. "I ain't gonna hurt ya I just want to cover you up it'll make us all feel easier." When he got within six inches of her her cheeks sparked and Ranma froze. "Don't worry I'm not here to hurt you." He slowly draped the lab coat over her shoulders gently pulled the flaps to cover her front and backed away.

The pikachu seemed confused and looked back and forth between Ranma and the lab coat and finally seemed to ease up on her glare.

"I will have to do more research on this." Professor Oak said with a gleam in his eye that died down when the pikachu focused her glare on him. "On second thought this may be a good opportunity to study in the field. Ranma I put you in charge of her. We'll keep this incident under wraps for now until we figure out what caused this phenomenon." Professor Oak pointed at the pokeball that captured the pikachu. "Point the ball at her and say return."

The pikachu saw Ranma complying and sparks flew from her cheeks again Ranma stopped his actions and dropped his hands away from the ball. "I don't think she wants to go back to her ball professor."

"Noted." The professor said. "But she'll attract too much attention if she stays like that." The pikachu looked at herself and then to a poster that had a pikachu picture in it, she closed her eyes and suddenly the lab coat fell piled to the ground soon after a regular pikachu came crawling out.

"I see she's able to switch between her regular form and her human-like form, most intriguing." The professor said. "Ranma you must try to keep this as secret as possible. No one else shall know of this except you, me, and a small handful of my people if word came out of this you and that pikachu would be in great danger especially for her."

"I understand professor. I'll protect her, I swear it as a martial artist." Ranma said.

The professor nodded and walked over to his closet and rummaged around in it for a few seconds and finally pulled out a worn backpack. "This pack was used in my days as a trainer I entrust it to you Ranma."

"You can count on me." Ranma said with a new sense of duty in his life he felt a lot better then he had a few hours ago.

"Good luck Ranma." The professor said. Ranma moved to pick up his pikachu when she gave him a shock he thought otherwise.

"I think I'll let her walk with me." He said with a puff of black smoke coming from his mouth. So here he was with a pikachu on an insulated string. "Look I'm sorry for before I didn't mean capture you." Ranma said but received a glare from the pikachu.

"Look if you don't want anything to do with me you can go off on your own, however remember you change now and if somebody sees that you'll be in a lot of trouble." The pikachu glared at him again and something clicked in Ranma's mind. "Wait your blaming me for you changing?" He asked.

The pikachu turned her head away and with a huffed out. "Pika."

"Hey I don't know how that happened I swear if I knew I'd try to get rid of it but I don't." Ranma said, the pikachu continued to face away from him. With a groan Ranma kneeled down and removed the string. "If you don't like me you can leave." Ranma said.

The pikachu looked at him and began to scamper away. Ranma growled, mad at himself for failing so early. He was about to walk away when he heard a loud. "Pika!" He rushed to the source of the noise and saw a flock of bird like creatures attacking the pikachu. Pointing his pokedex at the birds he got his information but he didn't really listen to it, only getting spearow and flying type, he rushed in arms whirling around swatting at the spearow.

"Hey get away from her you overgrown turkeys!" Ranma yelled out scooping up the pikachu and began retreating but he was in a clearing and there was little cover the spearow kept pecking at him. He came to a decision and slipped off his pack and put the pikachu in. "Stay inside and brace yourself." He said and closed the flap and cupped his hands before throwing them straight down at the ground. "Moko Takabisha!"

The ball of ki exploded on the ground blowing aside the entire flock of spearow and Ranma was sent flying off clutching the pack to his chest protectively and cushioning it with his body when he hit the ground. After a few minutes the pikachu worked her way out of the pack and found a battered and bruised Ranma on his side still clutching the backpack protectively. Looking him over she realized his wounds were quite bad she looked around and saw a tree. Thinking back to her time at the laboratory she closed her eyes and concentrated. A tingly sensation came over her and when she opened her eyes again she was standing at 5,2 again. Despite her increased size it was still quite a chore to drag Ranma to the tree.

After she had him against the tree she reached for the water bottle that Ranma had in his pack. Mimicking how Ranma unscrewed the cap she poured water over his scratches and did her best to try and clean them. Finally she curled up beside him and dozed off.

Ranma groaned as he stirred opening his eyes he saw the darkening skies above him. "It's evening already?" He muttered sitting up. He winced as his wounds made themselves known. "Ouch I don't want to do that ever again." He said and looked around and spotted the pikachu beside him. "She's still here." He checked himself again and found that around his scratches were surprisingly clean. "Did she do this?" He thought and espied the half empty water bottle. "She used that…" He looked over himself again and blinked. "But I haven't changed." It was true he was still slightly damp but he was still male.

"What happened to my curse." He muttered but his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a groan beside him. The pikachu was getting up, she yawned and stretched making Ranma's hands shoot for his nose at the sight. "Uh hi." He squeaked.

The pikachu stopped her stretching and looked at him and looked really happy for a few seconds before it was replaced with fear and she backed away from him.

"Did you do this?" He asked pointing at the bottle and to his wounds. At her nod he smiled. "Thank you." He said, earning a smile from her. "Are you all right did those spearow get at you when I was out?" He sighed in relief when she shook her head. "I'll be fine now you can get going." She shook her head. "You want to stay?" He asked she nodded enthusiastically. "Alright!" Ranma said at his cheerful words the pikachu moved closer to him. Ranma became a bit nervous as the cute but very naked girl approached him.

"I think you better put something on." He reached into his pack and pulled out a spare shirt that he put on the pikachu. He looked at her thoughtfully. "You know I think I should give you a name. Calling you pikachu is impractical. He looked her over and noticed her beautiful emerald green eyes staring at him in anticipation. "Emerald, that sounds nice. How bout it? Would you like it if I called you Emerald?" He asked.

The pikachu smiled, liking what she heard and wanting to reply struggled with the words she heard earlier. "L-L-Li-Like." She said. This made Ranma's eyes widened. "E-E-Emer-Emerald like." She finished.

"Holy shit." Ranma said. For the next week Ranma and Emerald stayed away from any sign of civilization there he did his best to teach her how to speak and taught her Anything-Goes martial arts. Emerald was very much like him in a way she took everything in like a dehydrated sponge and was always eager to learn more. But by the end of the work they were forced to head toward Vermilion city to restock on supplies.

"So this is Vermillion city." Ranma said looking at the small city from his perch in a hill. "Looks like a nice quaint place."

"Shall we head to the nearest store Ranma?" Emerald asked.

"Yeah we should, but first you need to change back." He sighed at Emerald's pout. "I know you want to go into town like that Emerald and I don't mind at all, but you're going to attract a lot of attention and you know what the professor said."

Emerald hung. "Yeah, yeah I know I wouldn't be very in… incun… incan… what is the word?" She asked.

"Inconspicuous." Ranma said. Over the week he eventually revealed that martial arts wasn't exactly the only thing he was good at, Ranma was actually a very intelligent young man he was able to understand what his classes at Furinkan taught he just didn't show it because if he did his father would accuse him of putting aside the art for useless junk that he wouldn't need to learn. (All those who agree that Genma never passed high school raise your hands, and believe me I will be counting.)

"Yes, that's it." She said, than looked at Ranma with teary eyes. "But please Ranma don't put me in that pokeball. Can I stay out here with you?"

Ranma fell to the look in 2.3 seconds. "Uh, sure I see no problem with that." Emerald smiled and closed her eyes again seconds later the clothes she was wearing fell in a pile and a cute little yellow mouse crawled out from it. The mouse then leaped up from the ground and with a little flip she landed on Ranma's shoulders with her arms up like a gymnast finishing a performance. "Little show off." He muttered.

Emerald stuck her tongue out at him and let out a little. "Pika."

"Alright let's get going shall we?" Ranma asked.

"Pi!" Emerald said pumping her tiny clenched paw in the air. Ranma began his sprint downhill to the small city of Vermilion to restock how was he to know that soon he would be meeting a very powerful legendary pokemon that would scare the pants off him.

To be continued.

Author notes: It's a little hasty I admit, It's my first take on a Pokemon/Ranma fic with anthro pokemon elements. I know there are a lot of questions left unanswered in this chapter, but they will reveal themselves as the story progresses. It's actually how most of my work is done if you've read most of them. Well in all this is the new fic that I said would appear. Don't worry I haven't forgotten my promise of another chapter for War Angel Ranma. Please R&R sternly but hopefully not flaming. So until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow the first chapter was a hit. Forty plus reviews and most of them quite encouraging, I admit the first chapter was rushed but this time it isn't so. The newest addition to Ranma growing team is coming up in this chapter. Be warned though she's a powerhouse so don't expect much battles with her except with the bad guys.

Disclaimer: I don't have copyright for Ranma ½, I don't have copyright for Pokemon, and this story has no relation to Metroanime's pokegirls so if your looking for that X rated stuff look for it elsewhere because you aren't finding any here. Now since that's said let's get on with the story.

Previously: Ranma was transported to the pokeworld due to Mousse botching the spell that was supposedly going to finish Ranma once and for all. Upon his arrival Ranma met Professor Oak and shortly after he accidentally caught a pikachu. After telling the good professor his life story (Well his version of it anyway) the professor made Ranma a pokemon trainer and gave him the pikachu that he had caught but upon releasing it Ranma found out that somehow the pikachu had gained shape-shifting abilities and was able to transform into a human-like form. Classifying this as top-secret Professor Oak sent Ranma off with his new pokemon as part of field studies on this phenomenon.

At first Ranma and his pikachu didn't get along but thanks to Ranma's bravery when pikachu was attacked by spearows he gained her trust and gave her the name Emerald where he made the startling discovery that she was capable of speaking when she thanked him. After a week of training and tutoring in the wilds Ranma and Emerald arrive at the edges of Viridian city to restock on supplies and here is where the chapter begins.

Ranma chuckled as Emerald looked around enthusiastically on her perch on Ranma's head he could tell that this was probably her first time ever inside a city like this. "You excited?" He asked.

Emerald looked down and scooted over so her head dangled by Ranmas's eyes. "Pi!" She said.

"Well I promise we'll look around after I get to the poke mart." Ranma looked left and right then scratched the back of his head. "Now where is it?" He felt gentle tapping on his head. Rolling his eyes up he saw Emerald point her tiny paw at a small building that looked a lot like a convenience store. "Oh there it is, thanks Emerald." The pikachu made the victory sign while Ranma began walking toward the store.

After entering the store Ranma was surprised to see such a large selection for such a small store. He knew he had to get the essential stuff but where to look first was the problem. The Professor had given him a small stipend because he was technically helping out the research for Emerald but after giving a once over of the place he knew he needed a little help on what to purchase. Spying a nearby employee he quickly moved to ask what he would need to purchase.

The employee was a young girl at fifteen years of age her hair was sky blue that curled outward slightly as it hung mid-back. She had a good figure that attracted her fair share of glances from the boys currently she had just broken up with her second boyfriend and she felt rather down at how intense the break up was. That all changed of course when a certain pigtailed newly made trainer came up to her.

"Um excuse me miss…" The girl turned away from stocking the shelves of Burn Heal and found the pinnacle of manliness in front of her. "I'm a new pokemon trainer, and I sorta need a little help choosing some stuff." Ranma said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Um, I… Why yes I'll be glad to help." The girl said 'Oh yeah this had to be fate. I broke up with… whatshisname so I could hook up with this hunk.' She thought.

Emerald frowned as she saw the glazed look on the girls face. She didn't know why but the look that girl was giving Ranma made her want to pump a couple hundred volts into her.

"Um right…" Ranma said getting a little nervous as the girl in front of him was giving him the look that so many girls back in Nerima gave. "So what do you suggest I get?" He asked.

The girl quickly put down the box of Burn Heal and began leading Ranma over to the potions and antidote section. "You're probably going to go through the forest and many poison pokemon live there I suggest you get a few antidotes and potions to deal with these problems."

"Okay." Ranma said grabbing a few of the said items. "Anything else?" He asked.

"Well um…" The girl pondered what to do and spotted the Pikachu on Ranma's head. "Oh you have a Pikachu how cute." She reached out to pet Emerald, unfortunately for her Emerald wasn't having any of that. She received a few hundred volts in her system leaving her extra crispy along with a toasted Ranma who was looking up at his pokemon with a frown.

"Why'd you shock me for?" He muttered.

"Pika… chu." Emerald said in an apologetic tone. Ranma grumbled and walked to the register to pay for his supplies. After he did so he went to the pokemon center to get Emerald checked out.

"Um Nurse Joy I'm quite sure that I do not need a check up." Ranma said as he backed up from the pink haired pokemon nurse.

"I must insist there's been a bit of a cold going around and you don't want to go out sick don't you?" Nurse Joy raised her finger as she tried to look professional. "Now please take off your shirt so I may examine your heartbeat."

"Don't you take care of pokemon and not people?" Ranma said.

"Oh you're a special case." Nurse Joy said smiling in a way that made Ranma extremely nervous.

"Pi...Ka…Chu!" Emerald cried out frying the hormonally charged pokemon nurse.

Minutes later both Emerald and Ranma were in Viridian Forest after beating a hasty exit from the city after Emerald fried Nurse Joy. "Geez Emerald did you have to fry the nurse? I mean I appreciate the save but having the police after me was not a pleasant experience." Ranma said his back turned to his companion.

"I'm sorry Ranma." Emerald replied as she finished putting on the extra shirt and pants that Ranma had, because of her loss of control they had to beat out of Viridian city before they could get more clothes.

Ranma sighed as he turned around. "Nah forget about it I'll see on how we can get you some new clothes when we get to the next town." Ranma looked down at his map. "Now which way to Pewter City?" He muttered.

Nearby a petite figure floated a few inches from the ground as it watched the unusual pair, it had seen Emeralds transformation and was very curious about it. Soon after Ranma started looking at his map the figure decided to go for a little visit. Ranma jerked his shoulder when something tapped it. "Emerald cut it out I'm trying to find the nearest way to Pewter City." Ranma muttered, the tapping came again and Ranma growled. "C'mon I'm busy here." He turned to see a cute pink and plushy face, if anyone else saw this they would be stunned to see one of the most legendary of legendary pokemon.

"Mew." Mew said, now Ranma didn't know that there was an extremely rare pokemon in front of him in fact that the thought of it being a pokemon was the furthest thing from his mind. The fact that although Mew was plushy and cute, Mew was a…

"C-C-CAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!" Ranma screamed did a one-eighty then dashed off for about six meters before a stout oak tree halted him. He then fell back from it in blissful unconsciousness.

Emerald had been fixing Ranma's pack when she heard the exchange and the scream. She now glared at the pokemon that seemed to have scared her friend. "What did you do to him?" She demanded, sparks flew from the spots on her cheeks. "You better tell me or else."

Mew looked at her and replied in confusion. "Mew, Mew…Mew."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Emerald said she pointed at Ranma. "He was scared half to death you did something to him didn't you?"

"Mew… Mew, Mew." Mew replied.

"You did no such thing you say so why was he so scared?" Emerald asked.

"Mew, Mew." Mew said and floated over to Ranma and placed its tail on his forehead.

"What are you doing?" Emerald asked sparks returning to her cheeks."

"Mew, Mew, Mew… Mew, Mew." Mew replied.

"You're looking for the cause? …Wait, you're reading his mind. Stop it that's private you know?" Emerald said.

Mew ignored her and dug through to find the problem and found it with terrifying results. Barely pushing past the fear Mew sifted through and found a little boy curled in a fetal ball with scratches and bite marks all over his body. "No more please, kitties go away now." The boy whimpered. Mew floated over to the boy and encased both of them in a telekinetic bubble. The boy lifted his head and gasped in fear of seeing Mew.

(Do not worry little one.) A melodious feminine voice echoed in his head.

"Y-You a kitty too?" The boy asked.

(Yes I am.) Mew replied.

"Kitties are bad." The boy sniffled. "They hurt me."

(Not this one,) Mew said. (This one will never hurt you.)

"P-Promise." The boy asked.

(I promise.) Mew said. (So what is your name little one?)

"R-Ranma, Ranma Saotome and I'm gonna be the bestest martial artist in the world." Ranma proudly announced.

Mew giggled before speaking again. (Come over to the kitty Ranma.) Ranma approached the strange pink kitty with the long tail very apprehensively. (Don't worry Ranma I won't hurt you. You must be tired, time to rest.) The long tail wrapped around Ranma protectively. (I will protect you as you sleep.) Ranma nodded leaning against the pink kitty and a few seconds later was sleeping.

Outside Ranma's mindscape:

Emerald saw Ranma's scrunched up features soften and relax, soon after Mew disengaged from the young teenager and floated a few feet away from him. "What did you do?" She asked.

"Mew, Mew… Mew." Mew replied.

"Start healing a past? What do you mean?" Emerald asked.

"Mew, Mew." Mew pointed at Ranma who began to stir.

Ranma opened his eyes and sat up. "What a weird dream." He muttered.

"Ranma!" Emerald plopped herself right next to him. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine I…" Ranma stopped when he saw Mew he tensed ready to feel the rush of fear but felt none. After the tension left him he looked at Mew more thoroughly. "It's you." He stated simply.

"Mew." Mew said eyes smiling.

"Thank you." Ranma said with a gratifying smile.

Mew giggled and flew over to Emerald and began floating up around her looking her over, touching her ears and tail before floating back in front of Ranma. "Mew mew mew." Mew said.

"She says she wants to know how I became this." Emerald said.

"Oh that's simple." Ranma said. "You see when I captured Emerald she came out of her pokeball looking like that." Ranma gestured to Emerald.

Mew looked at Emerald again and did a flip backwards in mid-air then smiled. "Mew mew." Mew said.

"She wants you to capture her." Emerald said in a surprised tone.

"Eh? Capture her? Why?" Ranma asked.

"Mew mew, mew mew mew." Mew said.

"She says she finds you interesting and she's curious." Emerald translated.

"Okay… if you're sure." Ranma said retrieving a pokeball he threw it at Mew who didn't move an inch and allowed the ball to hit her. Mew was sucked in and soon after the capture light on the ball went out. Ranma picked up the ball and threw it. "Well time to come out!" He yelled out.

With a flash the red energy dispensed a figure that looked tall and curved but as it faded a petite pink-haired girl was visible with pinkish skin, cute cat ears, and a long tail that resembled a pink bullwhip. Ranma quickly retrieved another shirt that he gave to Emerald who quickly slipped it on the girl. When that was done Ranma walked over to his new pokemon.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Mew." Mew replied and smiled before she began to look herself over.

"Should we give her a name also?" Emerald asked.

"That sounds good, let's see um… Well I don't know… I know Mew backward, Wem." He said.

"Wem?" Emerald asked.

"Seriously I didn't know anything else so sorry if it's stupid." Ranma said while scratching the back of his head.

(Don't, I think it's fine.) The same feminine voice echoed in his mind.

"You can still talk!" Ranma yelled out pointing at Wem.

(Not verbally but I can do so mentally.) Wem said smiling.

"Why didn't you do that in the first place?" Emerald said looking miffed at Wem.

(Because it was fun.) Wem replied then returned her attention to Ranma. (Although I do still want to communicate verbally, you will teach me as well won't you Ranma-chan?) Wem stood up to her full height of 4'10 and wrapped her tail around Ranma's waist.

"Um well uh." Ranma stammered and squeaked as the end of the tail caressed his butt.

"Hey what are you doing to him?" Emerald cried out sparks coming out of her cheek spots.

(What am I doing? I'm just asking Ranma to teach me speech that's all.) Wem said.

"That's not what I'm talking about!" Emerald said pointing at the just turned pokemon. "Why are you touching him like that!"

(Well you have to admit for a human he's quite cute is he not?) Wem asked as she wrapped her arms around Ranma pushing her slender petite body to Ranma as well as pressing her newly attained assets to his arm even though they were smaller then Emeralds Ranma did notice and his blush began to go nuclear.

"Stop that!" Emerald yelled out sparks now reaching a foot away from her cheek spots.

(Aren't we the jealous type?) Wem said relenting her hold on Ranma much to his relief.

"I-I'm not jealous!" Emerald said a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

(Really now?) Wem said smiling.

"Shut up I am not jealous, I don't think of him like that." Emerald said.

(Then there is nothing wrong then) Wem said regaining her position on Ranma's arm.

"Hey!" Emerald yelled out.

Ranma groaned and he looked straight up into the sky. "What did I do huh? What have a done to piss you off so?" He muttered as the two start a heated argument.

"Get your hands off him!"

(Not the jealous type huh?)

"Shut up and let go of him!"

(Aw but he's so comfy.)

"I don't care, let go!"

"Will you both just cut it out!"

To be continued.

Author notes: Whew finally done. Not as long as I wanted it but something to wet your appetites with. I have some big news people. I have basically plotted out the entire Ranma of Shishin storyline it's still being tweaked a bit but it's basically done. All I have to do is type it out. Expect a lot of updates for that story. Still on the side I'm starting a new Returner Ranma, and restarting my efforts on Ranma Crusade.

For fans of Midnight Ranma, I'm sorry I'm still brainstorming on that. However I've started typing up the long awaited you guessed it Dead or Alive Extreme Anything-Goes Beach Volleyball. It'll be coming to you soon that much I can say. So thank-you everyone for your support and help, so until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ does not and will not ever belong to me, neither do I hold copyright on various creatures that can be sucked into high tech balls. Now that we have that cleared up lets get on with the real things we want to see.

Ranma was relieved to see the distant buildings of Pewter City as He, Emerald and Wem exited the forest. The last few days spent in the forest was tougher then he thought, he spent a lot of his time in the forest teaching Wem to speak although there was some progress she hadn't really taken up verbal speech as quickly as Emerald did, possibly due to the fact that she could already communicate with him by telepathy. Her speech was broken and she kept referring to herself in third-person which her awfully cheerful nature along with the fact that she liked to be in extremely close proximity with him reminded him of a certain Chinese amazon and a few times he even curled into a defensive ball for the expected mallet session that would not come to pass. Of course this didn't go unnoticed by Emerald who was extremely jealous although she wouldn't admit it. The aura of jealousy never seemed to dim the whole time Wem joined Ranma's team, when she thought Wem and Ranma were getting too close she would interrupt them more often physically than with words. The last day however cooled her temper as Ranma saw it fit that Wem could communicate well enough for the moment and continued Emerald's training. Her temper however was rising again after Wem began asking Ranma to train her as well after witnessing their training session.

Not all of it however was just training and teaching speech there were a bunch of other things that happened. Since they had to leave Viridian in such a big hurry Ranma didn't have a chance to restock on foodstuffs on the second day he was out of food partly due to the extra mouth that had been added. Much of the morning was spent finding food and things that would hopefully last for a couple days. While Ranma managed to get some fish from a stream, Wem and Emerald went out and brought back an assortment of berries. Unfortunately for Ranma the berries which were fine for pokemon and pokefemmes to ingest didn't quite agree with him despite his cast iron stomach. Ranma spent the better part of three hours making a lot of noise from both ends, and even when it subsided he went to sleep moaning that his ass was burning, it's safe to say Ranma would never touch a berry brought by a either of the girls ever again. Other challenges were of course wild pokemon, at one time Ranma accidentally stumbled into a Beedril nest and he ended up doing a revised version of the Bakusai Tenketsu counter training before Wem and Emerald rushed to his aid and sent the bee pokemon with stingers tucked under their abdomens, but now things were different since civilization was once again very near, so a few things had to change. First Ranma needed to ball Wem, it was a necessity since he found out from Emerald that Wem was in fact a very powerful and very rare pokemon either of her forms would undoubtedly bring a lot of attention. Emerald also had to change back to her pokemon form which felt a bit strange to her since she'd been in her human form the entire time she was in the forest. After this was done Ranma once again started down the road and eventually passed under the arch with the sign pinned on it "Pewter City."

Ranma asked the nearest person for directions to the pokecenter, after the building was pointed out he quickly thanked the young lady and took off leaving the woman pouting since he had given her no time to ask him out to a cup of tea. At the pokemon center Ranma was amazed how the Nurse Joy in Pewter would look exactly like the one Viridian and still be only her cousin who had the same name. However unlike the last time this Nurse Joy didn't try to give him a physical although she did pass a few flirtatious comments and a subtle invitation to go out with her after her shift was up in the next two hours and would be taken up by her twin sister, also named Joy just to let you know. Ranma ignored the comments but politely declined on the invitation, after balling Emerald he handed her to Nurse Joy to undergo a full recovery but kept Wems ball to himself unless it was absolutely necessary he wisely decided not to heal Wem in the Pokecenter and opt to pay for potions and other products if she was hurt or otherwise, the last thing he needed was the publicity of him owning a legendary pokemon, especially with his unique ability he now possessed. Still it would be difficult especially at the moment the money he had would be running out soon and unless he got a job or fought some battles he would be out of luck, He also needed to start doing what most trainers should be doing, battling and collecting badges. His pokedex informed him that Pewter City had a gym but it also specified what type they specialized in and Ranma didn't like the fact that everything was against him.

"This isn't good." Ranma muttered to himself leaning back into the couch as he reviewed the basic stats of Pewter City gym. "Rock type pokemon and I only have Emerald and Wem." Ranma sighed and rubbed his temples. "Emerald was already on a disadvantage due to her type and even though he found out that Psychic types like Wem were actually quite effective against rock he knew she was already out because he didn't want to reveal her unless he wanted the press dogging his every step. His troubled thoughts were interrupted by a melodious voice that called out to him.

"Mister Saotome! Your pokemon is ready." Nurse Joy announced.

Ranma quickly got up and walked over to the counter and retrieved the ball containing Emerald. "Thank you Nurse Joy." Ranma said with the utmost sincerity.

"Not a problem at all." Nurse Joy stated before her gaze turned from professional to flirtatious. "Are you sure you don't want to take up my offer, I know this café that serves the best okonomiyaki."

With the word "okonomiyaki" Ranma almost said "yes" but he managed to resist although it took a large amount of his willpower to do so, he shook his head before replying. "Sorry Nurse Joy no can do, I need to plan a strategy for when I challenge the gym, maybe next time though." Nurse Joy sighed and visibly deflated, the look in his eyes after she mentioned "okonomiyaki" made her think she had him for sure however it seemed he was a lot more strong-willed then most men which attracted her even more so since very few would ever turn down an offer for a date from any Nurse Joy.

She pushed aside her disappointment for the moment and smiled. "Next time it is then, do come again mister Saotome."

"Name's Ranma," Ranma stated as he turned to leave. "And I might just do that if I drop by here again." Before he left he turned half-way around and gave a small wave with a bad boy grin on his face that made the heart of the pokemon nurse to increase in tempo and flush her face with crimson. Then as quickly as he was there he was gone the hiss of the automatic sliding doors closing was the only clue that signified he had been there. Nurse Joy quickly turned to her computer that sat right next to her and began to furiously type marking the message and sending it to the entire list of e-mail addresses in her online address book it was a pain but she determined to let every one of her family know that if you see a young and very handsome man wearing a red shirt and black pants with his hair in a pigtail to stay the hell away from him because she marked him first, she even sent a picture of him from the digital surveillance camera to let them know what he looked like. Unfortunately for her although they were all close they wouldn't listen to her especially after they saw the picture and even worse for Ranma was that every Nurse Joy in Kanto now knew about him.

Ranma felt a chill run down his spine and shivered unconsciously, why did it suddenly feel like he was dropped in the Arctic Ocean, butt naked. He looked around but saw no visible threat. "I must have imagined it." Ranma said, before spotting the poke mart and quickly entered to buy some supplies. Ranma left the pokemart with his supplies but frowning at the single bill note and a few coins. "Now I've really got to do something about this or I'll be broke before I get my first badge." Ranma sighed and sat down on a nearby bench thinking on how to solve his dilemma, absently he tossed Emeralds ball releasing her from confinement. The electric mouse rubbed her cheeks and stretched before hopping up on the bench beside Ranma. "Hey Emerald things are looking pretty bad we're almost out of money, and I still need to get started on winning badges. Ranma brought out his pokedex and after a little button pushing he brought the red device down to show Emerald. "The gym here specializes in rock pokemon." Ranma said and scratched his head. "And not to be rude or anything but we'd lose at how we are right now."

Emerald frowned at Ranma but nodded in agreement, even though she hated to admit it her electric attacks would do no good against a rock pokemon. "Pika pikapi ka?" She asked.

Ranma looked at her. "I'm pretty sure you're asking me what I'm going to do about this." Ranma said. Emerald nodded confirming that his guess was correct. Ranma scratched the back of his head a bit and leaned back into the bench. "Well an idea came to me but seriously I don't think I should think about giving you that kind of training, you're pretty tough right now but I don't think you can handle the training for that technique."

Emerald frowned and crossed her paws. "Pika! Pika pika pikachu, pika chu chu pika!"

Ranma sighed. "Seriously I don't think you're ready, you'll get hurt if you do it. Maybe we should head on to the next town we can make it if we forage for food."

Emerald shook her head and kicked at Ranma. "Pikachu!" She pouted.

Ranma stared at his pikachu for a few seconds before sighing in resignation seriously he wasn't sure they could make it to the next town while having to deal with gathering food most of the time. Emerald looked determined but Ranma still had a bit of prejudice to let Emerald go through "that" training. "Emerald I'm gonna tell you seriously, this technique is going to be really tough to learn and you will get hurt, so you better think hard on what you're about to get into." Ranma stared hard at his pikachu but Emerald still held steadfast, she gave no reply and returned the hard look back at Ranma, steel lacing her emerald green eyes. Ranma gave a light groan and closed his eyes it looked like Emerald was determined. "Alright then we better head back to the forest then." Ranma stood back up and shouldered his pack.

Emerald gave him a confused look. "Pika pi? Pika pika pi pikachu?" She asked.

Ranma looked at her. "I guess you're asking why we're heading back to the forest, it's simple really, I don't want anybody seeing us, and I don't want anyone to hear you cry out in pain." At Ranma's blunt words Emerald began to think that maybe she'd gone a bit in over her head.

A few hours later…

Emerald, in human form flopped face down on the ground her clothes were tattered and her body twitched rapidly. Ranma sweatdropped as he coiled the rope he used in the training. "Uh… Emerald, are you okay?" Ranma asked and immediately felt stupid for asking such a question with such an obvious answer in front of him. His answer came to him as a glare from his shift changing pokemon. "Sorry I asked." Ranma said sheepishly. "Let's get you fixed up for tomorrow okay?" Emerald planted her face back in the dirt and groaned. It was going to start again tomorrow she was really regretting her words earlier.

Half an hour later a small campfire burned with a pot of stew hanging over the flames, Wem in human form was using her psychic powers to daintily stir the pot as she gazed at the sight before her with a bit of envy. Across from her were Ranma and Emerald, the pigtailed martial artist had used some herbs he'd found to treat Emeralds bruises and scratches opting to hold off using his potions if there was an emergency. He now had Emerald lying face down on a blanket as he massaged her battered body. "Are you feeling better now Emerald?" Ranma asked as he gently worked the inside of her shoulder blades. Emerald let out a loud moan in reply she was really enjoying the massage Ranma was giving her.

'This training isn't so bad after all if I can get this every time.' Emerald thought and let out another pleased moan as Ranma worked her lower back.

(Food's ready.) Wem announced interrupting Emeralds happy time.

"Great I'm starved!" Ranma stated as he lifted his hands off of Emeralds back making the pokefemme groan in disappointment, she shot a look at Wem who ignored her in favor of serving Ranma a bowl of stew ladling a nice serving with her psychic powers. "Man this looks good." Ranma stated as he lifted his spoon and dug in.

Emerald slowly rose from her prone position as her stomach growled out its need for food as well. Both pokefemmes stared at each other with steel edged gazes before Wem finally served Emerald a bowl as well. Ranma shivered and looked around. 'That's strange.' He thought. 'Why does it feel so cold around all of a sudden?"

The next day continued Emeralds training, Ranma winced as the boulder slammed into Emerald for the twentieth time with no sign of improvement. "Emerald maybe you should take a little break, you've been at this for awhile." Ranma said.

Emerald peeled herself off the boulder again before looking at Ranma. "No Ranma I can go on."

Ranma rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Are you sure?" He asked in a worried tone. "You look pretty busted up. You don't need to push yourself so hard."

"I can do this Ranma, again please." Emerald readied herself squaring off with the boulder. Ranma sighed and conceded pulling back the vine again he released it sending the boulder swinging down at Emerald. The pokefemme thrust out the index finger of her right hand, the only one that wasn't wrapped, straight at the boulder the effect was the same as the other times and Emerald was once again plastered to the boulder.

"I told you no to push yourself." Ranma said as he began to lower Emeralds unconscious body.

That night Ranma was forced to use a potion to heal Emerald the amount of damage she took in her training was beyond what he could heal in time for the next day of training. Things were a lot more peaceful that night Dinner was fish caught from a nearby stream and Ranma told the girls about his life growing up, the ten years he spent on his training trip with his father. It wasn't strange that both of the pokemon turned pokefemme now developed a very deep resentment to Ranma's paternal guardian.

The next day seemed like the last two days. Emerald still hadn't picked up the technique. "You know Emerald we can just skip Pewter City for now and come back later." Ranma said.

"No! Please Ranma I know I can do this." Emerald said although her ragged state said otherwise.

"I don't know Emerald." Ranma said. "I don't know how much longer my supplies will last and right now I think we can make it to the next city with what we have now but any longer and I'm not so sure."

(Ranma.) The telepathic voice of Wem echoed in Ranma's mind making him turn to face his second pokefemme that was slowly approaching him in a bobbing float.

"Do you need something Wem?" Ranma asked.

(Yes.) Wem said. (I was wondering if you could go through that kata you showed me the other day, I haven't been able to get any help from you since you were teaching Emerald this whole time.)

Ranma looked at Emerald it wasn't so much that he was teaching Emerald as he was instructing her verbally he saw nothing wrong with helping Wem out in her kata. "Sure, thing." He said. "First you start off like this with you knees bent slightly and…" Ranma continued to instruct Wem though her kata while Emerald battered herself against the boulder.

The boulder struck again and Emerald growled, not at the lack of progress but the sight below her of Ranma helping Wem, at first it was show and tell with Ranma showing the movement and instructing her verbally, but now he was up close and personal as he guided Wem's movements. Not only that the Mew pokefemme had a smug grin plastered on her face that was just infuriating to see. The hits on the boulder became more rhythmic and she didn't even feel the pain anymore she unconsciously kept pushing the boulder off attempted to shatter it and get hit but her entire attention was focused on Ranma and Wem and how Wem seemed to be taking advantage of the situation by making mistakes that would require Ranma to wrap his arms around her. It finally reached the breaking when Wem purposely tripped and ended up bringing Ranma down to the ground with her, the result left them in a rather compromising position and Emerald boiled with electric energy her anger needed an outlet and the boulder swinging toward her again caught her attention first. She struck out with her single digit her cheeks sparking and a loud cry of, "Bakusai Tenketstu!" The finger struck and penetrated, cracks appeared along the surface then spread rapidly until the boulder crumbled into pieces. Emeralds anger quickly gave way to surprise as she stared at the result of her successful strike.

Ranma turned his head when he heard the cry and was shocked to see Emerald succeed in the pulling off the Breaking Point technique. "Emerald!" Ranma quickly got up off of Wem who pouted some before levitating back to her feet. "You did it Emerald! You mastered the Bakusai Tenketstu!" Ranma quickly lowered the ropes and untied Emerald who was staring at her finger like it was some sort of alien creature. "Emerald?" Ranma asked a bit worried at her zoned out expression. His words seemed to catch her attention as Emeralds head slowly turned to face him.

"I did it." She stated simply in a blank tone.

"Yeah, you did." Ranma said smiling.

Emeralds blank expression disappeared as a smile replaced it before she threw herself on Ranma nearly bowling him over. She wrapped her arms around him shrieking with joy. "I did it! I did it Ranma! Did you see!? Did you see!?"

"Yeah," Ranma wheezed out. "I saw it Emerald, now could you loosen up a little? I can't breathe."

Emerald gasped and immediately released Ranma from her enthusiastic embrace letting the pigtailed martial artist gulp down some much needed air. "Gomen, Ranma."

"It's alright." Ranma said, before clenching his fists. "Now then let's take a break, than it's on to Pewter City gym." Emerald and Wem let out a cheer for Ranma's statement before settling down for lunch.

Two hours later…

The tiny group was on the road again heading for Cerulean City Emerald had a bad twitch in her left eye as she walked along with a somewhat dejected pace, beside her Ranma sported a huge sweatdrop on his head and on his unoccupied side was Wem who floated along softly giggling. It had been over half an hour sine they left the Pewter City gym and none of them had spoken with each other since then, finally however Ranma broke the uneasy silence. "Well… that was a lot easier then I thought." Ranma said nervously chuckling. He flinched when Emerald fixed her gaze on him, her left eye twitching erratically.

"Easy you say?" She asked. "After all that I went through I expected a lot better then that!"

(Calm down Emerald.) Wem said floating above the pikachu pokefemme. (You won the battle.)

Emerald glared up at the mew pokefemme and growled out. "Yeah but you'd expect something more then that."

Ranma scratched the back of his head. "Well I can't really blame the thing after what he saw you do."

(Flash back over half an hour ago)

Ranma was standing outside of a pokemon arena inside the Pewter gym as expected there were many large boulders decorating the arena signifying its type use.

"Well what do we have here? Looks like a newbie trainer in his first battle." Flint said in a mock arrogant tone, sure it was an act but one who had a reputation as a gym leader had to play the part to an extent.

"Actually it is, was I that obvious?" Ranma said scratching the back of his head beside him Emerald in her pokemon form slapped her head and groaned, outside looking through one of the windows near the ceiling of the gym Wem, also in pokemon form shook her head.

(Oh Ranma, Ranma, Ranma.) She telepathically muttered to herself, meanwhile Flint facefaulted at Ranma's blunt confirmation of his somewhat sarcastic introductory statement.

"You mean this is you first battle and you are already trying for your first badge?!" Flint said unbelievingly.

"Yeah it's my first battle although I'm still kinda new at this I'm pretty good at catching onto things." Ranma said.

Flint stared at Ranma for a long time before shaking his head. "Kid let tell you something now if you haven't battled at all then you have now experience your pokemon will only get hurt if she fights now, especially that pikachu. Do a little studying, go fight some other pokemon trainers and then come back."

Ranma frowned. "Don't underestimate Emerald she's been training hard for this, now are we gonna battle or are we gonna argue all day?"

Flint sighed. "I can't really refuse a challenge so I'll make this as quick as possible, but be warned I won't hold back, this might teach an amateur like you what to expect from now on."

"That's fine with me." Ranma said. "I only have one pokemon and I'm using Emerald." Emerald scurried into the arena her cheeks sparked as she prepared for her fight.

"This is going to be one short match." Flint said and tossed a pokeball. "I choose you Onix!" With a large roar the giant rock snake crashed into the gym floor nearly making Emerald lose her footing. Flint pointed at Emerald. "Onix make this quick, take out that pikachu with a tackle." With another roar Onix sped toward Emerald who stood at ready.

"Okay let's see here… um… Ah Emerald agility!" Ranma said as he looked at his pokedex. Emerald responded immediately dodging Onix the rock snake missing her by inches. As Onix turned to face her again Ranma shouted his next command. "Alright Emerald this is it! Give him a taste of the Bakusai Tenketsu!"

"Bakusai Tenketsu?" Flint said to himself wondering what this newbie trainer was telling his pokemon to do.

Emerald shot forward a single paw raised and a single claw extended she reeled back as Onix lowered its head to her level apparently ready to take the full force of her attack knowing her type was at a disadvantage. But just as she was just a few steps away… she tripped and her paw in an attempt to balance herself shot forward and into the ground before her. There was a loud booming noise and rock debris flew. As the dust settled all the occupants got to see a little pikachu shaking herself while standing in a crater with a radius of fifteen feet and six feet deep. The Onix had an enormous sweatdrop rolling down its head as at stared at the pikachu that had only been a few steps away from striking it. Flint's jaw hit the ground barely comprehending the sight that just happened.

"Wha…What the hell was that?!" He shouted.

Ranma dusted his clothes and smirked at Flint. "That was the Bakusai Tenketsu a little something I taught her, alright Emerald finish this fight." Ranma said.

Emerald nodded and faced her opponent again only to find the rock snake missing looking around the gym she spotted her foe curled up in a corner of the gym its enormous tail was holding a tiny stick with a white cloth on it, the Onix then proceeded to wave the stick. A massive sweatdrop appeared on Emeralds head while Ranma decided to get a close look at the ground as he facefaulted.

"Onix refuses to battle." The referee stated although this was by far the weirdest match he experienced he still had to do his job. "Emerald is the winner!"

(End Flashback)

"Although Flint was right about one thing that battle was short." Ranma said chuckling.

Emerald pouted, she had gone through three days of pain and suffering and the result was her tripping and winning her first official fight by blowing a big crater in the ground how lame was that. It should have been her striking her opponent down with the technique she worked so hard to learn and then Ranma would embrace her for doing such winning and than this would happen, and that would happen. She sighed, now her dream was shattered.

"Hey Emerald." Ranma's voice jarred Emerald from her thought as she turned her head to look at her trainer.

"Yes Ranma?" She asked.

"You did really good Emerald even if it was a bit weird you won and that's because you worked so hard, we have a long road ahead of us so don't worry you'll improve and I'll be there with you."

"Ranma…" Emerald felt her heart beat a little quicker she moved a little closer to Ranma and reached out for his hand right before Wem floated down onto Ranma shoulders curling her tiny body around him.

(Ranma you'll teach me too won't you? I'd love to battle for you too.) Wem said enticingly running a hand down his right cheek turning the pigtailed martial artist a deep shade of red.

Emerald growled and her cheeks sparked "Wem! You're a rare pokemon you can't battle you'll draw too much attention!"

(Oh?) Wem said looking at Emerald. (But we can't just have you doing all the hard work, too much and you'll get to butch.)

"What did you say?!" Emerald shouted the bolts on her cheeks grew larger as she balled her fists.

(I said you'll get butch if you do all the fighting.) Wem stated.

"How dare you say that? I'm not butch at all!"

"Hey you two calm down now." Ranma said realizing the danger as the two began to argue.

"Shut up Ranma! She's gonna get it now!" Emerald formed a giant ball of electric energy in her hands all thanks to Ranma's training.

(Oh you want to fight me? Maybe I will if you get past this.) A pink ball of telekinetic energy formed around Wem as she smiled at Emerald.

"Why you…" Emerald growled.

"C'mon the two of you stop this right now."

(Iyaaaa, Emerald looks so scary, Ranma please protect me from that scary woman.)

"Wem you aren't helping at all!"

"That's it! Take this!!"

KZZZAAAPPP!! KaBoom!!

"YAAAAHHHHHH!!"

"Ah Ranma! I'm so sorry, are you alright? Ranma… Ranma!"

(Oh dear he looks a bit well done. Ranma are you alright?)

"Wha…What did I do to deserve this kami-sama."

To be continued.

Author notes: I'm sorry it took so long everyone, life is taking a front seat to this and it's more important then my hobbies. For you information it might get a little more troublesome since I finally decided to transfer from my community college to the state university and I start this spring. I'm not giving up my stories but just to let you know frequency of my updates will probably be greatly effected, I'm also going on vacation to see my sister who's graduating at her university this winter although I wanted to get at least another chapter for another story in before I left I see that it won't be possible. Just to let you know the current work is War Angel Ranma and Ranma Dead or Alive Extreme. I'll be working on blueprints for other stories on my vacation but nothing really concrete Other then that I hope you enjoy this chapter as late as it is and hope you keep a look out for my updates when they happen, so until next time.


End file.
